The Mission
by The Royal Wolf
Summary: Weiss enlists the help of Team RWBY on a mission of great importance.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice quiet Saturday at Beacon academy. There were no classes to attend, no homework to be done, and no missions to take. Team RWBY were taking the day to relax and enjoy the rare free day, except for Weiss who went off to the library with a, " _I'm_ going to go study," when asked how she would spend the day.

Ruby had decided it was the perfect time to dismantle and clean Crescent Rose, Yang was watching videos on her scroll, and Blake was reading the new book in one of her favorite series. The day seemed like it would stay peaceful until the dorm room door slammed open startling the girls inside.

"This needs to stop!" Weiss announces angrily upon entering the team RWBY dorms, slamming the door shut behind her, "and you three are going to help me!"

"Uh, what?" Ruby asks in confusion, from the floor where she is cleaning Crescent Rose.

"I swear that prank wasn't meant for you Weiss!" Yang exclaims from her bunk, "no need to do anything drastic!"

"I don't think she's talking about that, Yang" Blake responds going back to reading her book, "otherwise why would she want your help?"

"Oh, good point heh," Yang responds while jumping down from her bunk turning to Weiss, "what do you need help stopping Weiss Cream?"

Coming to a stop in the middle of the room Weiss replies, "Jaune, I'm tired of him asking me out, he won't take no for an answer and I'm getting sick of it!"

"Why don't you just tell him you aren't interested in him?" Yang asks in confusion.

"I have!" Weiss exclaims while stomping her foot, "but he still insists on asking me out!"

"What did he do this time to set you off so bad?" Blake asks looking up from her reading.

"He went through my binder and defaced it with sticky note!" Weiss replies angrily.

"I don't think that's defacing Weiss, you can easily peel them off." Ruby responds.

"That's not the point!" Weiss huffs, crossing her arms, "the point is I had to spend my studying time peeling off those stupid notes."

"What did these notes say?" Yang asked mischievously.

"Badly written poems." Weiss responds with a glare at Yang.

Laughing loudly Yang replies, "Oh, that's great, new material to tease him with! You gotta let me read them!"

"I threw them out already," Weiss said in a huff, "I was _not_ going to be caught carrying those things."

"Ah too bad," Yang said looking dejected, "eh, I can still mention his bad poem making to him."

"Just leave _me_ out of it," Weiss replies sternly, "anyway, back on topic, I need you three to help me find a way to get him to leave me alone!"

"You can always cuss him out the next time," Yang replies cheerfully, "that might make it sink in."

"No. That's undignified"

"Oh, I can talk to him for you and tell him you don't like him that way!" Ruby says excitedly, bouncing up and down on the floor.

"I don't think it will work," Weiss says skeptically, "but you can try."

"Great, I'll be right back!" With that she rushed out the door to find Jaune.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to work." Yang said.

"Probably not." Blake replied.

"Well, we need to try something," Weiss said in frustration, "he won't listen to me, maybe he will listen to Ruby."

Walking over to her bunk Weiss sits down, resting her chin on the palm of one hand, Yang takes a seat next to her, slinging her arm around Weiss's shoulders, "Ah, cheer up, we will find a way to get him to stop if it bothers you that much."

Shrugging off Yang's arm Weiss snaps, "Don't touch me!" then looking over at Yang, the heiress replies softly, "Thank you."

"No problem Weiss! That's what friends are for!" the blonde exclaims with a large smile, "Now we just got to find a way to get him to realize you don't feel that way."

"Have you considered murder?" Blake deadpanned.

"Yes, I have, and the outcome I've dreamt up is unpleasant and scarring."

"So, no murder?"

"No murder."

"Right…" Yang replied hesitantly, giving the two a wary look, "we don't murder our friends."

"It was just a suggestion." Blake replies holding her hands up with a small smile toward the blonde.

"Well-" Yang was cut off by the dorm room door slamming open, a blur of red rushing in and stopping in front of Weiss.

"So, that didn't work," Ruby started in a rush, "But, I have a plan!"

"What kind of plan?" Weiss asked warily, giving Ruby a suspicious look.

"Just come with me!" Ruby replied cheerfully, grabbing hold of Weiss's hand, "this will totally work!"

"Wait, what's the plan?" Weiss shrieked as the brunette pulled her to her feet.

"I'll be your girlfriend," Ruby started cheerfully heading for the door, "when Jaune sees you're with, one someone else, and two a girl, he will see he doesn't have a chance with you!"

Blushing at the announcement Weiss nervously asked, "Girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…alright I guess," Weiss, red in the face replies, "do you really think this will work?"

"Of course, it will!" Ruby replied smiling brightly at Weiss, "just trust me."

"I trust you," was heard from Weiss as Ruby pulled her out the door.

Turning to look at Blake on the bunk across her Yang asks, "Ruby doesn't know Weiss has a crush on her, does she?"

"Nope."

The two share a look, then start laughing at the situation.

"Did you see Weiss's face when Ruby said that," Blake wheezes, "I didn't think she could go _so red_."

Rolling around on her back Yang laughing adds, "She was cherry flavored Weiss Cream!"

Throwing her pillow at the blonde Blake groans, "That was so bad!"

"You love it." Yang replied catching the pillow before it hit her face.

"Your jokes physically pain me." Blake replies, her smile contradicting her words.

Smiling back at her partner Yang stands and extends her hand to Blake, "Come on, I want to go watch this train wreck."

Letting Yang pull her to her feet Blake replies, "It should be entertaining."

* * *

 **AN: I didn't expect this prompt to go in this direction but I think it turned out pretty good.**

 **Prompt: "Have you considered murder?" "Yes, I have, and the outcome I've dreamt up is unpleasant and scarring." "So, no murder?" "No murder."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I trust you," Weiss replied as Ruby pulled her out the door, heading down the hallway, "do you know where he is?"

"Yeah! He was in the—" she cut off as Jaune rounded the corner, "Oh, Jaune!" Ruby shouted waving her unoccupied hand.

"Ruby, there you are! Why'd you run off?" Jaune asked confused, then noticing Weiss, "Oh, Weiss—"

"Ah! Don't say anything yet Jaune," Ruby interrupted, "I, no we, have something to tell you!" she said gesturing to Weiss.

"Okay?" Jaune replied.

"Weiss and me—"

"Weiss and I."

"Weiss and I are girlfriends!" Ruby continued, unfased by Weiss's correction.

"Girlfriends? Like best friends?" Jaune asked his forehead furrowed in confusion.

"No, like dating girlfriends." Ruby answered.

Looking between the grinning Ruby, the blushing Weiss, and their still entwined hands Jaune replies, "Oh."

"Yes, so if you would stop asking me out I would greatly appreciate it." Weiss snapped.

"Oh god! How long have you too been dating?"

"About a month now." Ruby declared.

"Why didn't you tell me," Jaune asked, looking between the girls, "I would have stopped asking."

"You should have stopped the first time I said no." Weiss retorted, glaring angrily at him.

"But my dad said—"

"I don't care about what your father has told you," Weiss cut in, "when a girl says no, she means no, it does not mean harass her until she says yes!"

Looking dejectedly as Weiss the boy choked, "Harass?"

"Yes, that's what you've been doing by asking me out constantly." Weiss remarked.

"But I only wanted—" looking from Weiss's angry face to Ruby's disapproving one the blond straightened up and finished, "No, you're right I should have stopped. I'm sorry Weiss. I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's okay Jaune!" Ruby started, but Jaune interrupted, "It's not okay, I caused Weiss and you trouble, I should have listened like Weiss said and stopped."

Looking over to Weiss the blond continued, "I really am sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"No, there—"

" _Weiss_." Ruby implored looking at her pleadingly.

 _That look should be illegal_. Weiss though blushing slightly.

"Fine. Just don't ask me out ever again," Weiss huffed looking back over to Jaune, "and if the next girl you ask out says no then listen to her."

"I will I promise!" Jaune reassured, turning to head to his dorm, "I'll get going now, for what it's worth, I'm glad you found someone you want to be with Weiss."

"See I told you it would work!" Ruby exclaimed, after the team JNPR dorm closed.

"Yes, thank you." Weiss replies blushing faintly, _she still hasn't let go of my hand,_ she thinks looking down at their entwined fingers.

Seeing Weiss's eyes going to their hands Ruby lets out "Oh! Sorry didn't mean to keep hold of your hand." While untangling their fingers.

Disappointment swelling at those words, Weiss crossed her arms and snaps, "See that it doesn't happen again."

Instantly regretting her words and tone as she sees Ruby's disheartened face she announces, "If you want to make it up to me, you can take me out on a date tomorrow night," turning around she continues, "I'll be in the library to finish my studying if you need me."

Confused, Ruby just watches her walk away, then jolted forward questioning, "Wait a date? Like a pretend date way or a _date_ date way?"

Not looking back at the girl Weiss replies, "In a _date_ date way."

"Wah! Why didn't you say so!"

"I believe I just did."

* * *

"Oh, that was smooth." Yang said from her place kneeling on the floor, peering out the cracked dorm room door.

Leaning over her Blake commented, "You're okay with Ruby going on a date with Weiss?"

Looking up at her partner Yang exclaimed, "Of course! Weiss wouldn't intentionally hurt her, and if she did she knows she'd have to deal with me!"

Leaning back and carefully closing the door Blake responded, "Right. That's not going to stop you teasing her, is it?" While holding her hand out to Yang.

Taking the proffered hand Yang hauls herself up smiling widely, "Nope!"

Blake's brow knitted while watching the blondes smiling fade and her eyes turned downward in thought.

"Yang?" Blake prodded, "is something wrong?"

Reaching up to run her hands through her hair Yang replied, "Nothing, just thinking." Still not meeting Blake's gaze.

Concerned at seeing Yang's nervous habit she replied, "About what?"

With a sigh lilac eyes meet her golden gaze and the blonde asks, "Are you getting tired of it?"

"Of what?"

"Of us."

Heart pounding, Blake sucks in a sharp breath, thoughts racing. _She's tired of me? Did I do something wrong? Does she not want to be partners with me anymore?_

Seeing Blake's panicked expression and rapid breaths, Yang rushes forward to envelope the faunus in a gentle hug,

"No, Blake not like that, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the blonde consoled, feeling how stiff the faunus is in her embrace, "I just meant are you tired of us dancing around our feeling for each other."

Heart racing for an entirely different reason now Blake chokes out, "What do you mean?" Slowing wrapping her arms around her partner.

"What I mean is, I'm tired of us flirting with each other and making excuses to be near each other and to touch each other and then nothing else, one of us always backs down." The blonde said softly into her human ear.

"I want more than that," Yang continued, "and I think you do to." Slowly pulling away the blonde brings her hands to rest on the faunus's shoulders, meeting wide gold eyes with her lilac ones smiling gently and asked, "So, Blake Belladonna, will you go on a date with me?"

Head swirling from the whirlwind of emotions the last for moments brought on, it took Blake a moment to reply. All the while Yang just smiling gently at her, not rushing her to answer, making her heart swell with affection.

Stepping forward, the blonde's hands falling to her waist, Blake reaches up and cups Yang's face, resting her forehead against the blonde's, their lips almost close enough to touch she whispers, "I would love too." With that she closes the gap, into a tender kiss.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you guy's though about this chapter, and thank you to all those that review the first chapter I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Ruby," Weiss asked, following her partner off the airship, "where are we going?"

Weiss had been wondering this question since Ruby announced it was time for their date. The girl had dragged her out of the dorm and towards the cafeteria. Weiss was disappointed with Ruby thinking a date in the cafeteria would be acceptable. Ruby however only stopped by the cafeteria to pick up a picnic basket, not answering any of her questions about its contents.

From there Ruby led her to the docks, were they boarded an airship into Vale.

"You will see when we get there." Ruby said, taking Weiss's hand with her unoccupied one.

Weiss, flushing slightly at the contact, lets her partner gently tug her forward. She had thought she made a mistake yesterday with asking Ruby to take her on a date. Worried that she had jumped to the conclusion that her partner would even _want_ to take her on a date. The other girl had surprised her with how enthusiastically she responded to the request. Saying that she would take Weiss on the best date ever.

 _Maybe she really does like me too,_ Weiss thought as she watched her partner practically skipping as she led her to their destination.

They walked along together, when they came upon a park Ruby changed direction tugging Weiss onto the parks trail.

"A park?" Weiss questioned.

"Yep!" Ruby responded, turning to her with a smile, "We are going to have a picnic."

"A picnic," Weiss started, brow furrowing, "you mean eating in the dirt?"

Dropping the heiress's hand Ruby exclaimed, waving her free hand around, "No! Well, not exactly. I brought a blanket for us to sit on! It's still on the ground but not in the dirt!"

Looking at Weiss's unconvinced face Ruby dropped her hand, shoulders slumping, "I thought it would be nice," looking down Ruby kicked at the ground," just the two of us having a picnic, maybe watching the sunset. I should have taken you to a restaurant, but I didn't have enough lien to take you somewhere fancy, so I thought that this would make up for it, let's just go this was a bad—"

Hearing and seeing the normally cheerful girl so disheartened made Weiss's heart constrict, she'd do anything to get that look off her face, even if it did mean sitting in the dirt.

Stepping forward she grabbed Ruby's free hand with both of hers announcing, "That sounds like a great idea Ruby."

"Really?" Ruby replied, silver eyes meeting blue, "Even though we will be on the ground?"

"Well, you brought a blanket, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Ruby responded, smiling ear to ear she turned keeping hold of one hand, "I know the perfect spot!"

Ruby led her off the trail, past a few scattered trees and up a slight hill. At the top of the hill Ruby stopped, letting go of Weiss's hand and set the basket down.

"This is it," Ruby announced spreading her arms, "isn't it a great view?"

Turning her gaze away from her partner, the heiress looked at the view. From their position, they could see the rest of the park bathed in light from the setting sun, casting the playground in golden light.

"It's beautiful." Weiss said, gazing back at her partner setting out a large blanket bathed in the same light. _Almost as beautiful as you,_ she thought.

As she watched Ruby dropped two large flashlights at either end of the blanket, then plopped down with the basket.

"Come on," Ruby exclaimed, patting the spot next to her, "sit down."

Carefully arranging herself next to Ruby, she accepted the container the girl handed her, before she could ask Ruby said, "It's that salad you like, with the almonds and cranberries."

Taking off the lid she indeed found her favorite salad, missing the dressing but it would still be good.

 _I didn't think she paid attention to what I eat._

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss said looking up to see Ruby presenting her with a fork and a packet of dressing.

 _She even got the flavor correct._ Weiss thought taking the items.

"You're welcome!" Ruby said, a bright smile on her face as she started unwrapping a sandwich.

Turning away in hope of Ruby not noticing her flushed face, Weiss asked, "How did you know about this place?"

"Oh! Well my Uncle Qrow would take me and Yang here sometimes when we were younger," Ruby replied, pointing down at the playground, "we would spend most the day down there, and then when the sun started to set we would come up here and watch, those were always good days."

"Sounds nice." Weiss said softly. _And nothing like my childhood._

With that they fell silent, each focusing on their food. Weiss would look over at her partner every now and then, just to turn away as she saw Ruby lifting her gaze to Weiss's.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked, packing away their empty contains, not looking at Weiss, "Why did you ask me out? I mean I'm social awkward, my grades aren't the best, I don't have the money to buy you things—"

"Stop." Weiss said, holding a hand up, seeing Ruby looking down at her fiddling hands she continues, "Look at me." At that Ruby slowly lifted her head to meet blue eyes.

"I asked you out," she started, leaning forward to grab one of Ruby's hands, "because I like you, dolt."

"I like that your social awkward, it's adorable, your grades are getting better with our studying schedule, and if I wanted someone with money I'd have let my Father set me up with one of his business partners sons."

"But—" Ruby tried to protest.

"No buts!" Weiss said, waving her free hand at the blanket, basket, and surrounding area she said, "This is what I like about you, Ruby. You put so much thought into this, you made this personal, and I think this is perfect."

"You really think this is perfect?" Ruby asked eye's trailing down toward their entwined hands.

"Yes," Weiss said, bringing her hand up to Ruby's chin, tilting it up until blue met silver, "it's perfect."

Weiss let out an, "Oof," upon her back landing on the ground. She had not been expecting Ruby to throw herself into a hung like that.

"Get off, dolt!" Weiss huffed, feeling Ruby's weight on her disappear, she sat up to see Ruby kneeling next to her.

"Heh," Ruby said scratching the back of her head, "sorry, Weiss."

"Hmp," crossing her arms she said, "not so forceful next time."

"Yep." Ruby chirped, settling down next to Weiss, legs outstretched, she looked out past the playground and pointed, "Look the sun is about to set."

Scooting over toward her partner, Weiss took her outstretched hand and brought it to her lap as she rested her head on the girl's shoulder. Smiling up at Ruby she whispered.

"Yes, this is perfect."

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think of this.**


End file.
